April Fools
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Pre the show Barton Boys Family Fluff- Ross comes up with a plan on April Fool's day, Finn is sleepy, Pete knows deep down how this is going to end and James has ten years added to him in ten minutes-ages-Pete, 7, Ross, 5 and Finn, 3- Please Read and Review


**Hi Everyone this is my first Emmerdale Fanfic-I've been a fan of the show for years and I particularly love the Barton and Dingle Clan-everyone else just pales via comparison to them **

**This story is about James Barton and his three sons Pete, Ross and Finn-this is before the show however and I just got this headcannon about Ross and Pete orcastraiting something big for April Fools and James being scared witless by it **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think-I am open to writing any stories about either the Barton or Dingle clans so please feel free to ask. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Emmerdale otherwise Declan and Megan would both be dead , Adam wouldn't be James son and Bernice would have been Cameron's third victim instead of Gennie.**

**And on that note,Please Read and Review-**

* * *

April Fools

Pre-Show Young Barton Fluff-April Fool's Day-Ross is manic, Finn is sleepy, Pete has a feeling that it will always end badly and James ages ten years in ten minutes-Ages-Pete-7, Ross-5, and Finn-3

* * *

It was the morning of April Fools and Pete could already sense that the day was going to end badly. Ross had been a manic little demon all morning more than normal, and he's bright eyes were constantly on the calendar that had the date circled in a big red circle that Ross had done in the same hour that the calendar had been bought.

His dad hadn't said much this morning, having got Finn up and placed him in his chair, he looked tired and Pete probably realised it was due to the fact that his little brother had had another nightmare complete with another episode of bed-wetting that had happened. Once the three of them had their breakfast which consisted of scrambled eggs on toast with milk and were all dressed and in the car. Ross turned to his brother and grinned that same manic grin he had sported all day, and suddenly Pete knew it was going to be an unbearable day.

When they met up at lunchtime it was by the corner of the Year Three classroom where the two brothers could have clear advantage point of the nursery where Finn was. It was then that Pete turned to his brother and asked him the question that he had silently been dreaded and looking forward to all morning "So what's your evil plan for this April Fool's day then?"

Ross grinned evilly "I reckon that we should go to bed as normal, wake up Finn and go sleep in the barn, then when dad comes out to get the hay were there and we surprise him."

Pete blinked rather impressed of the plan that his five year old brother had concocted it was a lot more stronger than his idea last year when his plan was to give Finn to the cows so he could "live with his own kind". He shrugged- this was the one day that his brother remained organised and actually thought things through. "Sure" he shrugged "Sounds like a plan" he carefully tried to ignore the grin on his brother's face and the feeling in his stomach that told him this was going to end badly.

* * *

By the time the end of the school day went round and there dad picked them up the three of them were all collectively exhausted. Finn was half asleep causing his dad to pick them up, Ross was covered in paint from his art class and had two black lines painted on his face in black paint along with his hair stuck up in black spikes making him look like a wild baby racoon, and Pete was covered in mud after a particularly violent game of football.

When they got home, Ross waited until his dad went to check on one of the herds in the far off fields, then he moved a chair to the supply closet and pulled out some duvets and pillows. "Come on Pete" he winced nearly falling over with the weight of the duvet "Come and give me a hand, help me get this into the barn" rolling his eyes and dropping his pencil from where it was doodling on the edge of his maths book and stood up to help.

Once they had hidden the spare quilts and pillows in the barn with all the hay and Ross may or may not have tried to tackle Pete into the hay, they staggered back inside for dinner, the three of them were sat down for dinner which was Spaghetti Bolognaise and while they were eating his dad who was stood watching them leaned over and pulled bits of hay from Ross's unruly hair. It was one of those moments that the Barton Boys felt like they shouldn't say anything that would interrupt whatever their father was thinking about.

* * *

Later (once they were showered) and in their pyjama's, Finn having been put to bed half an hour previously Ross nudged Pete with his elbow "Now" he whispered "you have to get the key from the hook" Pete turned to stare at him incredulously "Why me?" he whispered back "It was your idea"

Ross rolled his eyes as if amazed by his brother's stupidity "Because I can't reach the thing can I?" Pete sighed and nodded once before turning his attention back to the TV.

They were both in bed by eight and had made the plan to sneak out at ten which was when there dad generally fell asleep too tired by the day's work on the farm and three kids to take care of. Pete had just fallen asleep when he felt a finger in his back. He sat up nearly decking Ross in the face. "Come on" Ross said shaking him awake. "Your gonna miss the window of opportunity, get Finn and get downstairs" when he had managed to rouse Finn and get him out of bed with minimal fuss the three year old being too sleepily to complain about it.

Once they were outside Pete turned and locked the door behind him before tucking Finn next to his side. The cold April air hit them harshly and by the time they got to the barn all three of them were shivering. Curling up in the corner of the barn partially concealed by a bale of hay the three of the Barton Boys pulled the quilt closer to them, sleepily Pete turned to Ross whose eyes were falling closed "Where did you find out about the window of opportunity?" he asked. Ross shrugged "Read it somewhere" he muttered and with that the three of them fell asleep.

* * *

The morning of the first of April dawned bright and early, to James Barton the day was suspiciously quiet when he woke up at nine. There was no sound that generally came from his boys. Finn hadn't woke him up in the night with a nightmare or how he had accidently wet the bed, Ross hadn't broken anything on the way to the bathroom and Pete hadn't slammed any of the doors shut when he had woken up.

That thought was enough to get him out of bed quickly. The last time that his boys were this quiet they were planning to make him a father's day breakfast, the kitchen looked like a bombsite and the house had nearly blown up. Climbing out of bed in his joggers and the shirt he slept in he crossed the hallway to Pete's room.

It was empty.

Thinking that his boys were in Ross's room he opened the door to Ross's messy room and frowned when he saw that both of his boys were now not in their beds. Pausing he went to Finn's room and stopped dead when he realised that all three of his children-all of them under ten years old were not in there beds.

Running down the stairs he paused in the kitchen looking around with a steady sense of horror creeping into him, he couldn't see any of his children-his boys hadn't been in their beds. Running out of the house he paused to look around hoping against hope the three of them would be playing outside, but they weren't.

Taking a deep breath James looked around to see that the door to the hay barn was opened slightly. He ran over unashamed of the way his hands were shaking and how he was breathing unevenly at the thought of what he was going to see (or not see) in the barn. He managed to push open the door to the barn and stepped around through the hay.

And then he saw a sight that made his heart nearly stop, Finn, Ross and Pete were all curled up at the back of the hay all fast asleep. Taking a deep breath he sat down on the edge of the hay and gently shook Ross (who was closest) awake.

Ross sat up hair all mused up eyes blurring and face adorably confused, while he was sitting up, he dislodged Finn who was lying flat on his stomach with one arm around Ross's stomach and the other around Pete's. "Daddy" Finn said softly nudging Pete awake "Why are we in the barn?" he asked climbing into James lap. "Well" James said ignoring the way his voice was still higher than usual "That's something I wanna know as well"

Pete shrugged wrapping himself tighter in his duvet "Ross's idea" he said ignoring the look on his brother's face "He wanted to surprise you for April Fool's Day" James stared for a second before turning to his middle son who was sat defiantly staring at him. Ross shrugged "Well it fooled you didn't it"

James laughed once it sounded harsher as he realised that his son's had just put ten years on him for the sake of a petty holiday. "Yes" he said dryly "It did, you put ten years on me" he paused trying to gather his bearings "how about you don't do that again no matter what the occasion is"

Ross shrugged rather pleased that he had managed to get away with the joke anyway. Pete just looked mostly tired and hungry but nodded anyway and Finn had already fallen asleep. "Come on then" James said hoisting Finn up on his hip and holding out his hand for Ross and nodding at Pete "Let's go get you boys some breakfast and maybe you can tell me more about how you pulled this off-so my heart will know what to expect the next time-and believe me I don't want a next time-this could happen" and with that the four of them went back into the house to begin the start of another day.

* * *

**As I said this is my first Emmerdale Fanfic so please let me know how I did **


End file.
